Sleeping In
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: The Avengers rarely sleep in, but when they do it's peaceful...especially when you get to sleep next to the one you love. For all my Tony and Steve out there.


**Sleeping**

 **For all of my Tony and Steve fans out there. Captain IronMan.**

* * *

Sleeping in late was something that everyone took as a gift in Avengers' Tower. It was very rare for everyone to still be in bed past eight in the morning due to missions and meetings and sometimes not getting home until late hours in the morning; like this morning. Tony rolled over to grab onto someone but realized the person he was trying to grab wasn't there.

Sighing he opened his eyes and looked over at the bright red numbers saying: 9:15 AM. It was time for him to get out of bed and head down to lab to work on his new suit "The Hulk Buster" to add to the collection he already has. He showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, got dressed, and made up the bed before exiting the room.

Making his way to Bruce's floor to see if his friend was up and ready to work, it didn't take him long before he was front of the door and knocked twice. Tony started to wonder when his favorite person was coming back from the mission. It's been four weeks and Tony was getting lonely in bed by himself at night. After a few moments and some curses, the door opened to reveal Natasha with Bruce's purple button-down, wet skin and hair and the sound of water running from the bathroom.

"Morning Tony." She said with a smile on her face.

"Morning Red. I'm guessing you and Bruce were in the shower?" she blushed and nodded her head quickly.

"I'll be out in a minute Tony!" Bruce said from the bathroom.

"Okay. I'm going down stairs to make some coffee. Do you want anything?" he asked the red-head.

"Tea please."

"The peppermint kind?"

"Yes."

"Alright see you when you're done." Tony said walking to elevator.

"Thank you." Natasha said before closing the door.

He smiled as he hit the ground floor button. His friends' where happy together and he was happy for them. Reaching the kitchen he smelled the coffee already being made along with some eggs and bacon. Turing the corner he saw a man standing at six foot with red, white, and blue on and blonde hair standing over the stove. Guessing the man felt his presence, he turned around and smiled at the confused Tony.

"Morning Tony."

"Morning Cap'." He said before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist and burying his face in his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around the shorter man and smiled into his hair. It's been four weeks since they've been near each other; able to touch each and it felt so damn good.

"I missed you." Tony said.

"I missed you too. What have you been doing while I was gone?" Steve asked when they pulled away from each other.

"Working on the Hulk Buster." His boyfriend raised an eyebrow at him, knowingly that meant that the billionaire had to explain. Ever since the battle in New York, Bruce had this fear of someone using a mind control spell to use The Other Guy against them. Knowing his fear of that Natasha and Bruce working on a lullaby to calm him down after every mission is complete and Tony and Bruce have been working on The Hulk Buster just in case that doesn't work out; plus Thor is going to be there as well seeing he was the only one to take on the Hulk's strength.

"Well that could actually work. You hungry?"

"Of course. I missed your cooking."

"What about Natasha's cooking? Or Bruce's?"

"They were great but you're my favorite cook. Plus you have some other favorite qualities of mine. " Blushing (NOT BRUSHED! He blushed) off the comment, Steve turned back to the stove and told his boyfriend to get the others for breakfast.

Breakfast was normal as usual, with Steve being back. After that he and Tony stayed behind to clean up the kitchen before Cap had to leave for SHIELD to de-belief for Fury. They shared a kiss before he left and Tony made his way to the lab to work on suit.

The sun was beginning to set when Steve came home. Dinner was already at the table by the time he got home and he took a seat next to his boyfriend like he always does. They all ate and talked about their day before Thor and Clint cleaned up the kitchen, Natasha and Bruce went out to get a movie for the four of them to watch later, and Tony and Steve went upstairs.

"I'm going to shower." Steve said once he was in the room.

"That's alright. I had my before dinner." Tony replied while climbing into bed. Nodding Steve shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Twenty minutes later he walked out the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist; his boyfriend was sitting in bed reading some magazine on science. Smiling he walked to the dresser in front of him and pulled out a pair of boxers, pants and a shirt before heading back to the bathroom. Steve came back with his clothes on and jumped into bed with his boyfriend and snuggled to his side, reading along with him. Tony smiled and continued reading.

Twenty minutes later he put down the magazine and turned off the lamp before laying down next to Cap and wrapping his arms around his waist. Together they drafted off in a peaceful sleeping dreaming of each other.

* * *

 **THE NIGHT MORNING**

Tony rolled over to grab his boyfriend and sighed happily went he was able to reach him and pulled Steve into his chest, while his arms went around his shoulders and waist.

"You could just ask me to roll over you know." Steve mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah but that's too much work."

"No you're just lazy."

"That too."

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." The billionaire cracked one eye open and looked at the bright red numbers reading: 9:00 AM. Sighing he closed the eye and placed his check back in his boyfriend's hair.

"It's 9."

"We should get up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I haven't slept with you in the same bed in four long weeks. You and I are going to stay here until I feel like we should get up."

"Whatever you say."

"I love you Cap."

"I love you too Stark."

* * *

 **A/N: The end! I hoped you guys liked it. It was my first out of many more Steve and Tony stories and I added a little Bruce and Natasha in there. The Fifty Shades of Bruce is still going on but once I hit chapter 20 I'm going to take a break from that and get my other story "Signed" started. That story is going to be a least 50 to 60 long chapters, so be ready.**

 **Love you guys**

 **-xo Diamond**


End file.
